pennyarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Arcade Expo
Penny Arcade Expo (or PAX) is an annual gaming festival that are hosted in Seattle, WA and Boston, MA. It is organized by Penny Arcade creators Mike Krahulik and Jerry Holkins. It has traditionally been held on the last weekend of August, but starting with PAX 2009 it will always be held on Labor Day weekend. In Spring of 2010 there will be an east coast PAX held in Boston. = Current Expo = When ''' '''PAX East will be held on March 26th - 28th, 2010. Where ''' PAX East will be held at the '''John B. Hynes Veteran Memorial Convection Center or more simply, the Hynes Convection Center (pictured) in Boston, Massachusetts. = Previous Expos = * Penny Arcade Expo 2004 * Penny Arcade Expo 2005 * Penny Arcade Expo 2006 * Penny Arcade Expo 2007 * Penny Arcade Expo 2008 * Penny Arcade Expo 2009 Slogan The original slogan created for the Penny Arcade Expo was "E3 for Everyone". However, for 2006, it might be altered to "Fuck E3". Omegathon Main article: Omegathon Each year an Omegathon takes place in the Penny Arcade Expo convention area. Twenty combatants enter the ring and battle it out across consoles from different generations. These wars usually end up at the Atari. Notable Events At PAX Birth On September 6, 2009, Jerry Holkins and Brenna Holkins had a baby girl during the second day of PAX 2009. She was named Ronia Quinn by Jerry and Brenna. It was said that Jerry even was able to return to PAX 09' for the "writing a strip" panel although a bit late. Swine Flu''' Outbreak' At PAX 2009, '''at least 100' people who attended PAX confirmed to have Swine Flu. (H1N1) It was evidently spread by the shaking of hands, mainly by fans to others, especially Mike Krahulik and Jerry Holkins themselves, and Scott Kurtz from PvP. Flight List for those with Confirmed Cases: Due to text issues, it isn't able to be pasted to the wiki. The list can be seen here, by Mike at the Penny Arcade website via newspost. It displays the flight information that passengers with confirmed cases of swine flu took to depart from PAX 2009. Reactions On the official website, Gabe posted that if any person were to feel sick to call his/her doctor to get checked up. It was said by Gabe that there are currently enough confirmed cases so they were asked to take the necessary precautions if a person had the symptoms. On September 8, 2009, an update from Gabe's Twitter stated that he was taking Scott Kurtz, guest host of PAX 09' and creator of the webcomic PvP to get checked out at a clinic. He stated that Scott did not feel well, and that the Wednesday comic (9/9/2009) was to be delayed. On Scott Kurtz twitter, he himself talked about his illness in several tweets. His first tweet was on 9/7/2009. His tweet was: "Guh. Too sick to be out. Trying so hard. I want to feel better. This sucks. Fuck shaking hands at cons." He then wrote about how he was fine and was doubtful it was swine flu. After this, he went to sleep hoping to feel better with some luck. The next day, (9/8/2009) he wrote an update to his sickness: "Still sick but feeling better. Sitting in what will be my office when I move up here. Kris is playing music on his travel guitar." Because of the recent cases of swine flu from people who attended PAX, Mike had drove Scott to the clinic. This is Scott's original tweet: "Sufficiently terrified by the PAX Swine flu news, I am heading to a walk in clinic. And I was actually feeling better this morning." Mike also tweeted about Scott's situation: "Kurtz is not feeling well. Taking him to a clinic. Comic will be late tomorrow. Not feeling great myself. This sucks." During the visit at the clinic, the doctor determined that Scott had the flu. This is the tweet from Scott: "Everyone who shook my hand this weekend. Everyone who shoved their hamhock at me...guess what? I'm flu'n it. Probably not swine. But flu." At the same time Mike, who was at the clinic with him wrote about Scott's condition and about the strip for tomorrow. "Scott has the flu. I feel like crap. Going home to bed.sent out a couple requests for guest strips in case this gets worse." On the following night, it was announced that Scott was staying in Seattle until Saturday. (9/12/2009) At the same time, he tweeted if someone could do a guest strip for September 9th's comic issue. He then joked if someone could satisfy his wish as a "dying man" to have a guest strip for the rest of the week. (9/8/2009-9/15/2009) The next morning, Mike tweeted that he was feeling better and that Kara Krahulik and Gabriel Krahulik seemed to avoid the illness. The following night to the next morning, Scott had wrote he had broke the fever though he had said that his lungs were "creaking" when he tried to sleep. When he had woke up, he tweeted that he "felt almost normal," and then proceeded to sleep more. On Tuesday, September 22, 2009, Mike tweeted that he felt 100% better from his previous sickness. On Wednesday, September 23, 2009, Penny Arcade went back to normal with Mike drawing the comic. The comic was completely rid of the swine flu subject as previously published by guests and instead, had Gabe and Tycho talk about the DS game "Scribblenauts." Shortly after, PvP went back to normal as well after Scott Kurtz was "well enough" to draw and write a comic. External Links * Penny Arcade Expo * Wiki devoted to PAX (created without knowledge of this wiki, would have just done it here. Oh well.) Penny Arcade Expo